Various proposals have heretofore been made regarding torque limiters. For example, the torque fluctuation absorbing device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-133859 includes a damping mechanism connected to an input shaft of a gearbox, a flywheel to which a driving force from a driving source is transmitted, a first plate and a second plate that rotate integrally with the flywheel, and a disc spring. The damping mechanism includes a disc, a first friction member provided on one side surface of the disc, and a second friction member provided on the other side surface of the disc. The first plate abuts on the first friction member, and the second plate contacts the second friction member. The disc spring biases the second plate against the second friction member.
The torque fluctuation absorbing device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-293652 also includes friction members provided on opposing surfaces of an output-side plate member, a pressure plate that contacts one of the friction members, and a disc spring for pressing this pressure plate against the friction member.